Computer-based training may one of the most effective teaching methods available today, as evidenced, for example, by the military's dedication to training exercises in preparation for battle (e.g., flight simulators). Computer-based training exercises may cover a wide array of training topics, and trainees may have the flexibility of performing training exercises using either local or remote computer connections. Trainees may even obtain online training via the Internet.
Currently, there are certain computer-based training exercises that involve simulation within a training environment. Trainees can often obtain a great amount of educational training by performing actions in such a training environment. A number of different types of environments that are used today provide varying levels of training and evaluation. For example, there are certain environments that allow trainees to participate in small-scale training exercises. These types of environments may provide a certain degree of automation and evaluation, but typically involve fairly simple or straightforward exercises that are to be performed by the trainees. In addition, in these type of environments, trainees typically train alone, such as on their individual computers, rather than participating on a team.
Other forms of environments, such as those that may often be used in the military, allow trainees to engage in much more complex or sophisticated training exercises, and may also allow trainees to work with others in a team setting. Typically, however, these environments involve large-scale group exercises, and may require a large amount of control and supervision by instructors. There may be little to no computer automation in such environments. However, trainees may be able to engage in much more interaction with others or the training environment (“free play”), without being burdened by the restrictions of small-scale systems. Although trainees may use may use one or more computers in these environments, instructors often are required to manually grade or otherwise evaluate the performance of trainees.